


A Cinematic Reunion

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Rose, Episode: s03e04 Daleks in Manhattan, F/M, Reunions, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimension-jumping Rose lands in some strange places.  Sometimes she just needs a break, and maybe that break works out better than she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cinematic Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a picture prompt on tumblr:

  
The dimension cannon had landed Rose in some odd places so when she landed in 1944 in an alley in some small town in America, she wasn’t too surprised. After all, she was tracking the Doctor and he hopped all over time and space and 1944 small town America was just as likely a place to find him as anywhere. She was outside of a movie theatre playing Arsenic and Old Lace. She sighed as the scent of hot buttered popcorn filled the air along with the sound of old Plymouths and Ford V-8s passing by filled with laughing teenagers out for a night of fun with old fashioned rock tunes blasting out of their radios. Rose smiled at this. She loved time travel. It was in her blood and she’d missed this so much, almost as much as she missed Him.

After all she had been through, worrying about the stars going out, trying to find the Doctor, being shot across the void and literally falling into danger over and over again, she decided she’d earned a break at the movies. She didn’t see the TARDIS nearby and rather than allow herself to focus on another failed trip, she pulled out her psychic paper and was soon making her way into the theatre with a bag of buttery popcorn.

The theatre was dark and the previews were just wrapping upon the screen. She sat in the back row and propped her feet up on the seat in front of her as the old black and white film began. She did love Cary Grant with his lean good looks, dark hair and sparkling eyes. She grinned and munched on popcorn. Suddenly, she felt her skin prickle. Something was wrong. She looked around the movie theatre and that’s when she saw them. Rose rolled her eyes. Of course there were aliens here. She tucked her bag of popcorn under her arm and slowly made her way to the front before some hapless primitive human saw them and ran screaming from the theatre. She sat down behind the brown furry humanoid looking aliens. She observed them watching the film. They didn’t seem at all worried about her sitting behind them.

Just as Cary Grant was confronting his aunts about their murderous tendencies, she leaned over their seats and said quietly, “Excuse me, but I don’t think this is a good idea. You know the humans of this era are a bit paranoid about aliens.”

One of the aliens turned and its single blue eye blinked at her. Rose looked up and then smiled, trying to look friendly. “Um, hi. My name’s Rose. Please don’t ya know eat me or shoot me or anything. I’m just tryin’ to help.”

The Cyclops-like creature blinked at her and whispered something to its companion that also turned and stared at her. Rose smiled and waved. The two aliens turned toward each other and seemed to be arguing in whispered voices. Rose sat back in her seat and looked around to see if anyone had noticed them. There was no way she could miss the brown coat sweeping by her. She looked up and her mouth gaped as the Doctor stood in the aisle near the aliens, hands shoved in his pockets and started to babble.

“Oh, hello!” he said cheerfully to the aliens. “You’re Andexans yes? I love your people! You have the loveliest oosook berry festival.”

They began growling at him and Rose started to make out words and realized they were telling the Doctor to shush so they could watch the movie. Rose sat back and watched amused.

The Doctor turned and looked at the movie. “Ohhhh, Cary Grant is brilliant! Why I remember when he made this film. Lovely man, great sense of humor. You know he learned his style from me and I…” he babbled and stopped when he finally saw Rose.

She grinned and waved hello at him.

“Ro…Rose,” he gasped before practically climbing over movie theatre seats to get to her and pull her into a huge hug which Rose enthusiastically returned.

“How?” he asked.

“Oh, you know, multiversal ending crisis, end of everything, dimension canon, traveling space and time trying to save everyone. The usual,” she shrugged.

“But..but you’re here, in a movie with,” he turned and looked at the Andexans, “aliens watching Arsenic & Old Lace.”

Again she shrugged and offered him some popcorn. He grinned and tossed some up in the air and caught it in his mouth. Before long they were snuggled up to each other, him with his arm around her and her with her head on his shoulder whispering about stars disappearing and how much she missed him. The aliens were turning periodically and shushing them but soon it became apparent the doctor and Rose didn’t care. Whispering had turned into an all out snogfest. After listening to moans, the sound of clothing shoved aside, the wet smack of kissing and a few filthy promises whispered, the aliens walked out muttering about humans and their disgusting mating rituals. Neither the Doctor or Rose noticed. That is, until an usher with a flashlight came by to break them up. The Doctor’s sonic came out to short out the light and the last anyone heard was their giggling as they ran out of the move theatre and into a mysterious blue police box which disappeared in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  



End file.
